Concentration
by Yukihana17
Summary: La pluie. Un Doméki qui s'entraine. Un Watanuki qui apporte des bentos. Pourquoi se sentent-ils étranges ? OS sur le thème "entrainement". DomeWata.


Titre: Concentration

Auteure: Moi et ma petite cervelle en compote.

Fandom: XxxHolic, mais je pense que vous le savez.

Disclaimer: Ahhh... Tout appartient à ces merveilleuses CLAMP sauf l'histoire (de moi)

Pairing: DoméWata

Rating: K+ (pour allusions)

Note: Le deuxième court texte écrit sur le thème "entraînement" (le premier étant " Ta main", dans le fandom de Tsubasa". Comme c'est écrit sur le coup, cela reste un peu brouillon, mais j'ai voulu ne rien changer. Oh, et comme je n'y connais absolument rien au kyudo, je ne détaille pas les explications de Doméki. Bonne lecture ^^

Concentration

Concentration. Les muscles tendus. La vision claire. Concentration. La flèche était parée. Il était prêt.

Shizuka Doméki retint son souffle. Ses doigts se relâchèrent. Le trait parti, se ficha dans le centre de la cible. Il reposa son arc, se retourna… et tomba nez à nez avec un Watanuki trempé, de gros sacs dans les mains et l'humeur massacrante. Comme à son habitude, il lançait toutes les imprécations de la Terre :

- Raah ! Saleté d'averse, franchement ! C'est encore un coup de la petite fée, j'en suis sûr ! Et toi, Doméki, soit reconnaissant envers ton Suprême et Sublime Seigneur Watanuki de t'avoir apporté à manger !

A ces derniers mots, le regard vide de Doméki sembla s'allumer, et il marcha rapidement vers le médium.

- Des yakitoris ? demanda t-il, impassible.

- Hée ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour, espèce de goinfre !

- Bonjour.

- Oh ! Ca suffit, pas un simple bonjour ! Un « Bonjour ô grand Watanuki qui m'a fait ces bentos dans son immense mansuétude en traversant des torrents de pluie déchainés » serait un minimum !

Doméki ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de prendre les paquets pour les poser sur le sol.

- Et en plus il m'ignore ! Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ! Himawari-chan, oh ma douce et tendre Himawari-chan, pourquoi as-tu un empêchement ?

- Oy.

La toupie Watanuki s'arrêta net, le temps de recevoir une serviette sur le crâne. Mais elle repartit de plus belle en voyant l'archer s'asseoir et commencer à ouvrir ses boites.

- Oy ? Comment ça oy ? J'ai un nom je te rappelle !

- Watanuki.

Là, le dit Watanuki en tomba à la renverse. Enfin ! Il l'appelait correctement !

- Il n'y en a plus.

Cette simple constatation sur la disparition inopportune de la quantité astronomique de victuailles qu'il avait apporté fit monter le rouge aux joues du médium.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà tout mangé ?

- Si.

- Aaaah ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Heureusement que je me suis sauvegardé une part !

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et continuait de tomber. Le vent soufflait, une véritable tempête faisait rage au-dehors, contraignant les deux jeunes gens à une sédentarisation forcée dans la salle d'entrainement. Coupés du reste du lycée, et donc du reste du monde, ils s'entêtaient dans un flot de paroles ininterrompues pour l'un et au contraire de simples hochements de tête pour l'autre, confortant le premier dans ses explications incompréhensibles.

- Et sinon, tu faisais quoi ? Du kyudo ?

- Oy.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu fais pour tirer aussi bien. Tu m'énerves !

Doméki sourit. Légèrement, mais un sourire tout de même. Quelque chose d'incongru.

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu te moque de moi c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas comment ma douce Himawari-chan fait pour te supporter !

- Je vais te montrer.

- Et… Quoi ? Comment elle fait pour te supporter ?

- Mais non, idiot, l'arc. Tu veux essayer, non ?

Watanuki détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas nier que tester l'arc le tentait, mais aidé de Doméki il ne pourrait…

- Regarde. Tu te tiens comme ça. Attention à la bonne position des mains…

Il observa et écouta attentivement, malgré toutes ses retenues, les explications de l'archer. Elles étaient claires et précises. Peut-être que…

- A toi maintenant.

- Hein ? Mais…

Ainsi il se retrouva désorienté, l'arc entre les paumes. Il tenta de le soulever, mais son poids le surprit et il manqua de tomber en arrière. Il sursauta quand il fut retenu par la poigne ferme de son camarade. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau…

Il tressailli encore plus quand l'archer lui prit le bras, l'aidant à tenir l'engin et se plaça derrière lui, tout contre son corps. Watanuki se sentit rougir. Non ! Il ne rougissait pas !

Pourtant, la couleur tomate lui arriva aux oreilles quand Doméki se resserra encore pour tendre l'arc et viser.

- Tiens-toi dans la bonne position. Non, attend, pas comme ça…

Les genoux du medium faiblirent, il se sentit vaciller. Son ami le prenait par les hanches pour le déplacer légèrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la sensation du visage tout près du sien, de sa respiration sur sa nuque… Kamisama (1), mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait mangé un truc pas frais ? Non, impossible, il avait tout préparé li même et seule Himawari avait touché aux bentos. Mais alors… était-ce un coup des esprits ? Non, il avait Doméki bien trop près pour que ce soit le cas…

Trop, trop près…

- Tire.

Il tira et par miracle la flèche atteignit la cible. Mais Watanuki ne perçut même pas son exploit, s'effondrant sur le sol dès que son soutient se fut éloigné.

-Hé ! Watanuki ? Ca va ?

Le dénommé ne sentait plus que la présence de Doméki. Et quand sa main se rapprocha de son visage, il ne tient plus. Il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, sauvagement, langoureusement, comme il n'avait jamais embrassé. L'autre, d'abord surprit, approfondit l'étreinte, enivré par le parfum fruité de son aimé…

**Le lendemain.**

Himawari s'approcha des deux garçons, l'air étrange.

- Alors, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes restés coincés longtemps dans la salle d'entrainement…

Ils rougirent.

- Mais… Vous avez fait quoi pour vous occuper ?

- Et bien…

Ils se regardèrent, rouge brique pour l'un et souriant légèrement pour l'autre.

- On s'est…entrainés.

- Oui, c'est ça, entrainés …

La jeune fille les laissa à leur embarras et, riante, elle pensa que décidément, ça avait été une bonne idée de mettre cet aphrodisiaque dans leur repas…

(1): Mon Dieu

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une pluie de tomates sur ma tête ?


End file.
